


Junebugs and Pickup Trucks

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [33]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Brother/Sister Incest, Children, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Light Angst, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: While her husband is gone Avery is left to wrangle the children.





	Junebugs and Pickup Trucks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blinded By Lust

Looking down at her wedding band Avery frowned as she did her best not to think of the fact that her husband was out of state. Had been out of state for awhile because the more she thought of that the more it made her miss him and she wasn't just missing him physically.

She was also missing him sexually, not that they had much sex when he was home. After all with three kids it was hard to have sex but still they had it at least once a week, having to make a date night to make it happen once a week. Something they had started after their third child Abigail had been born.

"Mommy," a voice spoke from her bedroom doorway and Avery looked up from her wedding band and pasted on a smile when she saw her eldest daughter Amelia looking up at her with a frown. "Are you really going out tonight?" she asked and Avery hated the way that there was a crack in her voice.

The crack and the wobbly lip being enough to make Avery move to her daughter and bend down to the newly eight year old's level.

"Yeah I am," Avery nodded her head keeping a smile as she reached out to push hair behind Amelia's ear. "It's just going to be a few hours and I'm going with your Aunt Zoe," she said referring to her sister.

It was Zoe's bachelorette party this weekend, her sister getting married next week and then at least Avery's own husband would be home. He could help her wrangle three children and maybe by the end of the night they'd be so blinded by lust that they fell into bed and had hot passionate sex.

Then again maybe they didn't do that either. Maybe they'd be so tired that they both just fell asleep like the boring married couple they tended to be.

"But I don't want you to go," Amelia pouted and it took all Avery had not to laugh at that girl's dramatics. She was so much like her father that it hurt at times.

Avery was sure when she was old enough to date they'd all be in trouble especially if she stayed like her father.

"But I have too," Avery told Amelia as she fake pouted then as well. "But I tell you what Amelia, if you are good for the sitter and help make sure Abigail and Noah are good as well then I'll let you have ice cream when I get back and you can even sleep in bed with me and we can watch any movie you like," she spoke trying her best to act all excited over this proposition.

In reality Avery hated bribing the kids but sometimes bribes were the only way to go as a parent. Her husband if he were home would also not be pleased that she had said Amelia could sleep in their bed. They had just weaned Abigail out of sleeping in their bed and now here Avery was letting their eldest child do it.

But what her husband didn't know wouldn't hurt anything or so she told herself. It was just the way the life was when her husband was a touring musician with a band.

Amelia pursed her lips like she was thinking over Avery's words before nodding her head finally. Avery breathing a sigh of relief because she had been dreading the tantrum Amelia would have thrown if Avery had left with her not wanting her too and Avery knew she would have done such a thing because again she was her father's child.

Very much her father's child.

Not that she minded because it was nice not to have mini hers running around at all. Even if looks wise Amelia was a mini her.

At least Zac always liked to say Amelia was a mini her and hadn't that been what he asked for when he found out she was pregnant. He had wanted a mini her looks wise though he had also wanted a mini her in attitude but in the end the Hanson genes had won out there.

Avery guessed you couldn't have it all but at least she and Zac had most of the things they wanted. 

Standing up again Avery ushered Amelia out of her room so that she could finish getting ready in peace before the sitter showed up.


End file.
